The walking 23
by Mace sheperd
Summary: Do you wonder what happens do Ben23 after omniverse? Well here's the story of Ben23 as he enters the walking dead universe and becomes the hero the apocalypse needs!


Ahoy taters welcome to yet another Ben10 story of mine! This one will be about Ben's first canon alternate counterpart to appear Ben23! He'll be going to the walking dead universe!

However it won't be an ordinary version of the walking dead universe! It'll also have assasins creed, chowder and To love ru in it too.

So grab a tasty ice cold soda and snack and enjoy this new story of mine!

Welcome to the walking 23!

Warning this story will contain incest!  
LOCATION  
Universe B10UA23  
Earth, Bellwood

We come upon the mansion of the Tennyson family, the mansion was blue and five stories tall.

The mansion was surrounded by a garden of blue genetically engineered sunflowers and had fifteen different cars in its parking lot which were all blue.  
We now go inside the mansion into a bedroom on the top floor.

Where we see a blonde haired blue eyed woman with big breasts and who was naked about to have sex with a 14 year old blue eyed boy whos brown hair covered his left eye.

The woman asked seductively "Are you ready to be milked again?"

The boy no the man said "You bet I am mom!"

The woman said "Then stick that hard member inside me!"

The man did as commanded, penetrating his mother making them both gasp in pleasure.

Who were these two you ask?

The man is Ben23 and the mother is his mom Sandra with whom he is in an incestuous relationship with.

Their relationship began shortly after the death of Ben23's father who was mauled by a polar bear.

Sandra was lonely and heart broken and Ben23 who had long held incestuous feelings for his mother was more then happy to fill the void in fact he initiated the seduction.

Now back to the present.

Ben23 was thrusting like mad inside his mother making her yell in pleasure  
"Yes yes good boy yes!"

Ben23 said "As always mom your pussy is the best"

Before he grabbed her boobs and began playing with them fondling them to his hearts content "And so are your boobs" he continued.

Sandra yelled "I'm glad my body can satisfy my handsome son, I think I'm about to cum"

"Me too!" said Ben23.

Sandra said "You know the drill! Cum inside of me! Release your load inside your mother!"

With one final thrust Ben23 came inside his mother and they both let out a scream of pleasure.

Once that was done the two incestuous lovers seperated and laid beside each other in their bed.

They panted letting out short rapid breaths.

Ben23 said "Amazing as usual mom!"

Sandra replied "I can say the same for you son"

The two then cuddled and fell asleep next to each other.

1 HOUR LATER

The mother and son duo now fully clothed woke up in a black void full of clocks.

Ben23 was wearing a black waist coat with blue pockets over his white shirt (revealing his short sleeves), a blue tie, ear rings, blue pants and a medallion in the shape of the omnitrix.

He has the real Omnitrix which is blue and gold on his left wrist and a blue bracelet on his right wrist, he also has a gold ring on the index finger of his right hand.

To complete his look he wears a hat that has the letters LGBT on it with the letters representing "Liberty guns beer trump"

As for what his mother wore she was wearing a Ben23 bikini.

The bottom was blue and exposed her ass and has a golden 23 on her crotch.

While the top exposed a lot of cleavage and had a picture of his alien Watergun (Ben23's version of waterhazard imagine a blue version of water harzard) doing a belly flop into a pool on the left breast and on the right breast's top there was a picture of Handy man (Ben23's four arms) giving the rock sign while saying "Rock on girl"

Why was Sandra dressed so scantily and in Attire that was themed around her son?

Well we already know she's in an incestuous relationship with her son and that's the main reason why, she dresses scantily like this to please him and in attire that is his merchandise to once again please him and seduce him.

Sandra asked her son "Ben how did we get here? Did you bring us here?"

ben23 answered "No I didn't mom I woke up here like you did!"

Sandra then asked "Then who or what brought us here?"

It was then that a 5 ft 8 inch tall man with yellow skin, blue eyes, red hair done in a wolf tail and had treeman syndrome and was wearing a white labcoat and grey shirt and brown pants appeared.

He spoke in a swedish accent "I did hello Sandra hello Ben23"

Ben23 got defensive and asked "Who are you alien villain and why did you kidnap my mom and I?"

The yellow skinned treeman syndrome guy answered "I'm not an alien or a villain, my name is Professor paradox and I have jaundice and treeman syndrome hence my strange appearance"

Ben23 remembered Professor paradox, the british professor from his counterpart and mentors universe who recruited him to fight his evil counterparts.

Ben23 said "You're not Paradox! Professor paradox is white and he doesn't have treeman's syndrome and he's british not swedish like you!"

The strange looking professir paradox let out a sigh and explained "I am Professor paradox, to be specific I am the Professor paradox of YOUR universe, the professor paradox you originally meant is my counterpart from the prime universe"

Ben23 let this info sink in.

He then said "Okay that makes sense so what do you want from me Paradox?"

Professor paradox answered " There is a universe out there, a universe where a zombie apocalypse has happened, but zombies are called walkers in this universe anyways there are various factions of survivors in this universe some good and some bad, a good group of survivors led by a man named Rick grimes has been captured by an evil group of survivors named the saviors who are led by a man named Negan, Negan is about to brutally execute two survivors of Rick's group, they are Abraham and Glenn and he'll execute them with his barbwire covered bat Lucille.

I want to send you to this Universe, to save Abraham and Glenn and to join Rick's group and to help them survive the apocalypse"

Ben23 asked "How long will I be there"

Professor paradox answered honestly "Years before the apocalypse ends"

Ben23 said "No fucking way!"

He continued "I'm not spending years in a post apocalyptic shithole!"

Professor paradox persisted "Ask yourself this what would your mentor do?"

Ben23 paused and lost his angry expression as he thought about that before he said "He he would go there and save them"

Professor paradox answered "Correct and you want to be like your mentor right?"

Ben23 replied "Yes I do, I'll go but only if my mom can come with me!"

Professor paradox smiled and said "Of course! I wouldn't deprive a growing hormonal teen of his one source of stress relief"

This made Sandra giggle and Ben23 glare at being referred to as hormonal.

Professor paradox then said "But since she's not trained in fighting she's going to need something to defend herself"

Paradox snapped his fingers and on Sandra's left arm appeared a gauntlet that looked like a mint green version of Ember celica's gauntlet with a mint green tooth filled symbol on it.

Sandra said "This is so cool? Is it a device like my sons?"

Paradox answered "That's correct but it allows you to turn into alien animals from across your universe instead of sapient aliens like your sons device does, this is the nemitrix and with it you'll be able to turn into the predators of your sons aliens!"

Sandra squaeled in happiness "Oh my gosh this is so awesome I get to finnaly fight side by side with my son! Isn't that great Ben?!"

She picked Ben up and smothered him with her breasts.

Ben23 replied in a happy dreamy voice "Yes it is mom yes it is"

Paradox then said "Now are you two ready to be teleported to that post apocalyptic universe?"

Sandra let go of Ben23 and Ben23 said "Yes yes we are"

Paradox said "Good" and sent them there with a snap of his fingers.

LOCATION Universe 1 Love  
State of virginia  
(night time)

We see a large group of armed humans surrounding a smaller group of kneeling humans.

The kneeling humans consisted of an unshaved caucasian male as their leader (Rick grimes)  
a red bearded caucasian male (Abraham)  
a one eyed cow boy hat wearing caucasian male (Carl grimes),  
a black woman with dreadlocks (Michonne)  
an asian man(Glenn) a caucasian woman named Maggie, a black woman named Sasha williams,  
a hispanic woman named Rosita espinosa. And an unshaven long haired tan skinned man named Daryl.

The kneeling humans were our heroes who had been captured by the saviors an evil survivors group who had been destroying survivors communities across virginia.

The saviors leader Negan was a tall bearded caucasian man wearing a leather jacket and brown pants he was carrying his barbwire covered baseball bat Lucille with him.

He was circling the survivors deciding which one he was going to kill "Eenie meenie minie moe"

He then selected Abraham and swung Lucille down onto the red head's head knocking his face into the dirt.

However Abraham got right back up and glared at Negan.

Negan laughed and said "Taking it like a champ!"

"Suck my nuts!" said Abraham.

Negan laughed some more and prepared another swing when there was a white flash of light behind him which was so bright it lit up the night.

Rick grimes and the other hero survivors were shocked at the woman(Sandra) and Teen(Ben23) that appeared behind Negan like that and so were the Saviors.

Daryl wondered in his head 'Where the hell did those two come from?'

Maggie wondered 'Why is that woman wearing such a skimpy bikini out here?'

Glenn wondered 'How did that boy get ahold of clothes so fancy this far into the apocalypse?'

The saviors then pointed their guns at Sandra and Ben23 and said  
"Don't move or we'll shoot! You're in savior territory!"

Negan turned around and greeted the duo.

"well well what do we have here? A whore and a little fancy boy, I'm curious on how you two pulled that little trick of yours but I'll deal with you after I'm done executing this man right here"

Ben23 said "So you're Negan right, well you should know who I am I'm Ben23 and I'm your killer"

Negan laughed "So little boy thinks he's all big and bad? I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson"

Ben23 said "No I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson!"

He then reached for his omnitrix and selected an alien and in a blue flash of light transformed.

The blue flash of light forced everyone to cover their eyes.

When it was gone standing in Ben23's place was a large blue muscular tiger like humanoid who was wearing a blue luchador outfit.

"Bad kitty!" shouted Ben23 now Bad kitty (His rath)

Rick grimes and the other good survivors eyes widened.

The saviors let out shocked expletives.

Negan said "What the fuck?!" he got a surprised terrified look on his face and said to his subordinates

"What the hell are you waiting for shoot it shoot it!"

The saviors opened fire on Bad kitty but their bullets simply bounced off.

Bad kitty yelled "Lemme tell you somethin Negan Bad kitty's gonna make you suffer!"

Bad kitty charged Negan who shat himself at the sight of the giant blue tiger coming towards him.

Bad kitty reared his wrist claws back before he stabbed Negan in the chest making him yell in pain and cough up blood.

Bad kitty then lifted Negan up while repeatedly stabbing him.  
Negan screamed "Please stop please I give up!"

Ben23 replied " Bad kitty shows no mercy to the likes of you"

Before he (Bad kitty) bisected Negan at the waist and then cut off his left arm.

Negan let out one last plea for mercy before Bad kitty decapitated him and threw his body away.

The saviors were terrified.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed one savior

"Did you see what that thing did to Negan?"

"How could I forget? That massacre made me piss and shit my pants!"

Bad kitty then said "Which one of you bastards should Bad kitty kill next?!"

The saviors having failed to kill Bad kitty with their guns took off running.

Bad kitty yelled "Lemme tell you something coldblooded murderin shitheads ya aint getting away from Bad kitty that easily!"

He followed them.

One savior yelled "Shit that things following us!"

Before he was impaled through the back of the head and through the mouth by Bad kitty

Bad kitty then decapitated another savior before he stabbed another savior through the chest and then sliced another Savior in half.

He sliced the arm off of another savior making him fall to the ground screaming in pain clutching his bloody stump.  
Bad kitty massacred 2 thirds of the fleeing saviors while the remaining third got away.

The kneeling good survivors who were still kneeling due to being frozen due to shock could only stare in shock and horror at watching this single being massacre their former captors.

They then heard a feminine voice say

"You can get up now you're safe"  
The survivors looked and saw Sandra standing over them.

Daryl was the first to get up, he asked "Who are you two?"

Sandra answered "I'm Sandra Tennyson and that over there is my handsome son Ben tennyson"

Michonne took note of Sandra calling her own son handsome but thought 'Nah she must mean it in a maternal way most certainly not THAT way!"

The other survivors then got up onto their feet as Bad kitty returned to them and transformed back to his human form in a blue flash of light.

Rick grimes then spoke up "Hello Sandra Hello Ben thank you for saving us though Ben I must ask you how you transformed into that blue tiger wrestler thing?"

Ben23 answered "With this" he showed his omnitrix "Its called The omnitrix it's alien technology that allows me to transform into aliens from across my universe"

Glenn asked "From across your universe?"

Ben23 answered "My mom and I are from another universe"  
The survivors were shocked.

Carl got a little bit of fanboy in his one eye he said "This is so like the Sci fi I used to watch before the apocalypse! So you and your mom are from another universe and you have the ability to transform into aliens via a watch?! So cool!"

Abraham who was bleeding from being hit by Negan asked "Who created the Omnitrix? And why were you a child allowed to get ahold of such a weapon?"

Ben23 explained "It was created by a Galvan scientist named Azmuth and it wasn't intended to be a weapon, it was intended to be a path to peace to allow species across the universe to understand each other by literally walking a mile in each others shoes, I got it when it fell out of the sly and I found it in the woods, I would later find out it was intended for my Grandpa Max but he died shortly before it arrived on Earth, so I got it by accident.  
I used it to become a celebrity not exactly a hero, I was more like a hero for the fame and fortune.  
With the omnitrix I became one of the most popular celebrities on my Earth."

Rick grimes then asked "So what changed?"

Ben23 answered "I met an older alternate version of me from another universe, he was older and wiser and while he had an omnitrix like me he used it solely for hero work and not for fame and fortune like I did, he mentored me and in the end he helped me make some new friends and other mentors such as Azmuth himself, they taught me that fame isn't everything so while I still engage in some celebrity stuff I don't let my whole life revolve around it"

Maggie smiled and said "It sounds like you matured, good for you"

Michonne then said "Sandra I have a question for you"  
Sandra smiled and replied "Shoot"

Michonne asked "Why are you dressed in such a skimpy bikini in front of your son? Aren't you worried about scarring him for life?"

Sandra laughed and answered "No quite the opposite in fact, I wear this bikini to make it easier to seduce him and to give him some eyecandy to look at all the time"

Needless to say this GREATLY shocked the survivors.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

Ben23 said "Yes my mom is also my girlfriend"

Michonne got angry and yelled at Sandra "You pedophile bitch! He's not only your son but a minor too! How could you do this to him?!"

Before Sandra could answer Ben23 came to her defense "HEY no one talks to my mom that way, I love my mom dearly and have for a while now, in fact I'm the one who started the relationship, so don't you dare insult her like that!"

Michonne was surprised by Ben23 coming to his mothers defense like that, she figured in a scenario like this he would have been forced into this relationship by his mother.

Daryl then said "Ben this relationship of yours isn't healthy a normal person doesn't engage in incest with anyone especially with their own mother"

Ben23 still defiant said "If our love is wrong then I don't want to be right"

Abraham was about to voice his own 2 cents when Rick said in a low voice "Guys I think we need some time to talk about the newcomers"

Rick then said to Ben23 and Sandra "Can you two spare us a minute?"

The incestuous mother son duo knowing the survivors needed to talk said "Sure"

Rick then led the other survivors to a secluded spot among the saviors corpses.

Glenn asked "So Rick what did you want to say about the newcomers?"

Rick answered "I don't think we should interfere in Ben and his mothers relationship"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Michonne.

"SHHH!" said Rick.

Michonne then whispered "Rick she's a pedophile taking advantage of her mentally ill son, we need to put a stop to this!"

Rick said "I don't think we can, you all saw what Ben did to Negan and the saviors? If we piss him off he might do the same to us! If his mother and him have a really strong relationship trying to split them apart may enrage him and we do NOT want to do that!"

Michonne then suggested "Okay then how about we get the pedophile bitch alone, kill her dispose of the body and tell Ben his mother was killed by a walker?"

Glenn said "Are you crazy?! What if he finds out it was us that killed her? He'll do to us what he did to Negan! I do NOT want to die that way!"

Daryl said "Amen brother" and shivered.

Rick said "Glenn's right that's one reason but there's another look at the device on Sandra's left arm it looks high tech and alien its probably a device like her sons it probably gives her the ability to transform into aliens like her son! So if we try to hurt her she'll transform and murder us!"

Michonne grumbled and said "Fucking fine then!"

Rick then asked "So its agreed we'll accept Sandra and Ben into our group and not interfere in their relationship?"

"Agreed I don't wanna die like Negan" said Glenn.

"Agreed" said Abraham.

"Agreed" said Daryl.

"Agreed" said Carl.

"Agreed" grumbled Michonne.

"Good now let's go welcome Sandra and Ben into our group" said Rick.  
The survivors headed back towards Ben and Sandra.  
Ben and Sandra had just concluded their own discussion about the survivors.  
Ben23 said "They're most certainly talking about us"

Sandra said "Well don't blame them handsome we are two very strange people from another universe to them! And you just brutally killed the leader of the gang who captured them as well as the majority of the gang itself!"

Ben23 laughed and said "Yeah you have a point, I'm so badass I killed a post apocalyptic psycho and his gang!"

Sandra laughed and said "Your ego is so cute just one of the many reasons I love you!"

She bent down and initiated a kiss with Ben23 to which he gladly returned.

Once they parted Ben23 spun his mother around and slapped her barely covered thong ass a couple of times.

Sandra said "OH! Ben you are such a naughty boy!"

Ben23 replied "And you're such a fucking hot milf mom!"

Now the group of survivors saw this as they were walking back towards them.

Michonne growled in rage.

Rick looked uncomfortable and said "Dear god I must erase this image from my brain!"

Daryl simply shook his head in pity and dismay.

Carl was admiring Sandra's ass.

And Abraham thought 'That is one horny teen'

Maggie thought 'She really should wear more clothes, I hope Glenn doesn't get any ideas!'

Sasha thought 'What a strange perverted duo'

Rick grimes then coughed to get Ben23's and Sandra's attention.

The incestuous mother son duo stopped what they were doing and faced the survivors.

Sandra and Ben23 weren't embarrassed not even a little bit they don't mind people seeing their public displays of affection.

Ben23 asked "Well have you reached a decision?"

Rick answered "We have, Ben we would like you and your mother/ girlfriend to join our group"

Ben23 said "We accept that's why we came here in the first place"

Rick asked "You came here to join our group?"

Ben23 answered "A guy named Professor paradox sent my mom and I to your universe to save you from Negan and to join your group"

Rick grimes said "Well we owe you and this Paradox a debt of gratitude!"

Carl then asked "Sandra what does the device on your arm do?"

Sandra replied "Oh this thing? It's the nemitrix its similar to my sons Omnitrix except it allows me to transform into alien animals specifically the predators of my sons aliens!"

Michonne muttered "That device fits your personality to a T" only to be elbowed by Glenn.

"Ow the hell Glenn!" she said she whispered.

Glenn said "Not only can Ben turn into powerful aliens capable of wiping out entire armed groups but his mom/ girlfriend can turn into the predators that eat those aliens if we want to continue living we shouldn't piss either of them off!"

Michonne grumbled "*unintelligible muttering* pedophile bitch* unintelligible muttering * no justice in the world!"

It was then that the corpses of several of the saviors Ben killed reanimated as Walkers, got back up and began walking towards Ben23, sandra and the survivors.

Ben23 said "Woah how did they turn into zombies? I didn't see them get bit!"

Rick explained "That's the thing whatever turns you into a walker its already in you so no matter how you die as long as your brain is intact you'll become a walker"

Ben23 said "Well this universe certainly does a new take on the zombie genre"

Sandra then asked Ben23 "Handsome can I take them out? I'm eager to use my new nemitrix!"

Ben23 answered "Go ahead mom!"

Sandra squealed in happiness and said "Oh thank you Ben you're the best son ever!"

She smothered Ben23 with her breasts making him sigh in pleasure.

And Michonne growl in rage.

Sandra then let Ben23 go and began scrolling through the aliens on her nemitrix until she selected one and pressed the dial.

In a green flash of light Sandra transformed into what looked like a castoroides (giant prehistoric beaver) but with red fur and three legs

The nemetrix downloaded info about this predator into Sandra's head.

Nemitrix: This predator is the Hazmavore from the planet Carbon dioxassic it's the natural predator of the Nitroanderthal(Gut rots race) A hazmavore has an organic retractable gas mask to block out a Nitroanderthal's gasses and it can shoot quills out of its tail to kill Nitroanderthals

Rick then said "Sandra just so you know the only way to kill a walker is to aim for the head anywhere else and it'll keep on coming"

Sandra tried to give an affirmative but it came out as unintelligible growling.

She then charged the Savior walkers.

Carl commented "That is one cool alien beaver!"  
Sandra once she was within range held up her beaver like tail and shot bone spikes out of it.

The bone spikes were precise and hit several savior walkers in the head killing them.

However the savior walkers were undeterred seeing Sandra only as food due to their low intelligence so they kept coming.

So she kept shooting quills at them.

She then tackled a savior walker who died of blood loss from having his arm cut off by Bad kitty and proceeded to kill the walker by biting a hole in his head.

She then tackled another savior walker and crushed its head with her front leg.

Before finishing the last two off with quills through the head.

Sandra then in a green flash of light turned back into her human form.

Ben23 said "That was awesome mom! Quick question are you going to name your predators like I name my aliens?"

Sandra replied "Thank you Ben and I have to think of a name for that form hmm how about Porcupine because it shoots quills and a porcupine has quills?"

Ben23 gave a thumbs up "Sounds like a good name mom!"

Glenn asked "You name your aliens?"

Ben23 answered "You bet your ass I Do and to answer your future question the one I used to kill Negan and the saviors is named Bad kitty!"

Rick then began to say "Now that's"

Only to be interrupted by Glenn who shouted "WAIT!"

"What?" Asked Rick.

Glenn pointed at Negan's severed head which had reanimated as a walker.

Abraham picked up a gun that was dropped by one of the dead saviors and said "Leave it up to me, that some bitch gave me a concussion and I didn't get to kill him the first time so now he's MINE!"

Ben23 smiled and with a wave of his hand said "He's all yours!"

Abraham walked over to Negan's reanimated severed head, pointed the gun at it and said "This is for the concussion you gave me you jackass bastard!"

Before he pulled the trigger and blew Walker negan's brains out.

Rick then said "As I was saying now that's over with I think we should introduce ourselves to you and Sandra, I'm Rick grimes, this is my son Carl and this is my girlfriend Michonne"

Carl said "Hello nice to formally meet you two!"

"Likewise" said Sandra.

"S'up bro" said Ben23.

Michonne said reluctantly and forcefully "It's-nice-to-meet -both of you"

Sandra and Ben23 frowned they could tell that  
Michonne had a problem with their relationship.

Rick grimes then introduced Daryl.  
Ben23 waved at Daryl taking a liking to the guy Ben23 said "Something about you screams redneck badass!"

Daryl chuckled and said "I guess you could describe me that way I like you kid"

Soon Ben23 and Sandra knew the names of the other members of the group.

Rick grimes then said "I think it's time we head back to Alexandria I'll make sure you and your mom get your own house there"

Sandra said "Thank you rick!"

Ben23 then asked "How about my mom and I give you guys a ride back there in our alien forms?"

Rick replied "But you don't know where it is!"

Ben23 answered "You can give us directions"

Rick then asked "Why do you want to fly us back there?"

Ben23 answered "Because its more fun then walking or driving"

Carl was excited and asked Rick "Dad can we can we please ride them back to Alexandria as their aliens? I've never had the chance to fly on a creature before!"

Rick said "Aw what the heck we can this is an impassable opportunity"

Ben23 then said "Prepare to be amazed!"  
He scrolled through the aliens on his omnitrix selected one and in a blue flash of light transformed.

When the light cleared it revealed a sixty foot long blue chinese dragon like creature with a golden mane and golden spikes on its back.

This is The Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Eragononian (the alien dragon's species) from the planet Eragono.

Glenn asked "Is that an actual dragon?"

Ben23/ Fire breath answered "An Alien dragon to be precise and the names Fire breath!"

Carl said "That's so cool I definitely want to ride you!"

Sandra then said "If you think that's cool wait till you see my new alien"

Sandra scrolled through her gauntlet and selected an alien predator then slammed the dial.

In a green flash of light she transformed.

When it was gone standing in her place was a creature that looked like a combination between Homo erectus, a pegasus, and a tarantula.  
It looked like Homo erectus but was two hundred feet tall, and covered in white fur it had a single unicorn like horn on its head and angelic wings as well as six tarantula legs coming out of its back.

Ben23/ Fire breath upon seeing this creature felt a strong instinctual fear swell up deep inside him and he quickly retreated thirty feet before stopping himself.

The survivors were confused by Ben23's sudden fear.

Abraham asked "Ben why are you scared of Sandra all of a sudden? She's your mother and girlfriend!"  
'Jeez I can't believe I just said that' thought Abraham in his head.

Ben23/ Fire breath got ahold of himself and said "I'm not the one that's scared it's this forms natural instincts that are scared, my mom transformed into a unirachnid which is the Eragononians natural predator!"

Sandra tried to communicate that she's sorry for scaring her son but it only came out as a series of sounds that sounds like a chimpanzee and a horse talking at the same time.

'Damn it I can't talk in these forms!' thought Sandra 'Maybe choosing his current aliens natural predator was a bad idea'

Ben23/ Fire breath then said "Okay I've got ahold of this forms natural instincts every body climb onto your mount of choosing"

Rick grimes, Carl, Michonne, Glenn and maggie climbed onto Fire breath while Rosita, Sasha, Abraham and Daryl were picked up by Sandra.

Fire breath and Sandra then took off.

Carl was ecstatic he said "This is truly a unique experience! Flying through the air like this!"

Michonne smiled she said "I agree just moments ago one of us was going to be beaten to death by Negan but now we're flying through the air on a dragon, its thanks to Ben right here that we're all alive and enjoying this experience"

Meanwhile Daryl who was apart of the group being carried by Sandra, Smiled and thought 'I think things will get better from now on with these two around the walkers and other groups won't stand a chance'

It wasn't long before Fire breath and Sandra were above Alexandria.

Their large forms casted giant shadows over the street lamps in the safe zone causing panic for the citizens.

One Alexandrian shouted "What are those giants blotting out the sky?!"

Another this one female shouted "They're going to land on top of us get out of the way!"

Luckily everyone moved out of the way as Firebreath and Sandra landed in the streets.

People screamed in terror at the sight of the dragon and giant monster.

Rick grimes, Carl, Michonne, Glenmand Maggie then climbed off of Fire breath while Sandra put Daryl, Abraham, Rosita, and Sasha down.

The alexandrians stopped their screaming with one male asking "Mr grimes why are you and the others in the company of these monsters?"

Rick said "These aren't monsters they're people"

It was then that there were two flashes of light one blue and one green that lit up the night.

And Ben and Sandra were back in their normal human forms.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Yelled the alexandrians in shock.  
Rick said "Meet the newest members of out group"

Ben23 said "I'm Ben tennyson and this is my mom/ girlfriend Sandra"

Some of the male Alexandrians began to ogle Sandra.  
"she's so hot!"  
"She's barely dressed! So sexy!"

Then someone said "Wait a minute did that kid say that woman is both his mom AND his girlfriend?!"

A woman said "That's sick he's only a child and he's her son!"

"How could a mother engage in incest with her own child?!"

Michonne had a smug look on her face seeing that public opinion was against Sandra.

But Glenn was nervous and was sweating and shaking he clutched Maggie's hand for comfort.

Maggie was herself nervous.  
Maggie whispered "You fools don't you dare provoke them, we need them as allies"

Glenn thought 'I hope we just didn't walk into a massacre here!'

Meanwhile Ben23 was getting very angry about all of the things the people were saying about his mother, he reached for his omnitrix to transform when Rick grabbed his hand.

Rick shook his head and said "Ben please don't, I'll handle it"

Rick kept a firm grip on Ben's hand until Ben relaxed at which point Rick let go.

Rick then addressed the crowd "Ben and Sandra Tennyson right here are people from another universe, they both posses devices that allow them to transform into aliens, Ben's device called The Omnitrix allows him to transform into inteligent aliens while his mothers device The Nemitrix allows her to transform into alien animals, we NEED them as allies,  
YES, they are in an incestuous relationship but we just have to tolerate it, Ben is in it of his own free will and just so you know Ben right here as one of his aliens single handedly killed over thirty armed men, and you saw the aliens that they arrived as, do you want to risk pissing either of them off by trying to separate them?"

At the mention of Ben and Sandra's power the crowd went silent.

Rick said "That's what I thought, no one is to even try to interfere in their relationship is that understood?"

The Alexandrians gave their affirmatives.

Rick then said "Good now Glenn you take Abraham to medical, Daryl you take Ben and Sandra to their own house"

As the crowd dispersed Daryl took Sandra and Ben23 to the nearest uninhabited house.

Which was a two story red house.

Daryl said "I hope this'll do"

Ben23 said "Well as you can tell by our clothing my mom and I's favorite color is blue, and this is a farcry from our mansion but we'll get used to this"

Sandra hugged her son/ boyfriend and said "Just as long as my Ben and I can share a bed together I'm happy!"

Daryl handed Sandra the keys and said "You two play nice now"  
Sandra unlocked the house and walked in and was followed by Ben23 who slapped her ass.

"No promises!" said Ben23.

"Especially with my sons libido" said Sandra while giggling.

Daryl simply shook his head and walked away saying 'They're probably going to fuck each others brains out as soon as I'm gone'

Sandra closed the door and locked it.

Along with her son she checked out the house.  
It had brown tiles and pink walls.

Ben23 said "Well mom I don't know what time it is but judging by how dark it is outside I'd say we'd better be getting to bed now"

Sandra then swept her son up into her arms bridal style and she said "Not before we have some fun first you handsome young man!"

Ben23 said "Oh yeah momma lets do it"  
Sandra carried her son up the stairs and found the second floor bedroom.

Where which she tossed her son onto the bed.

She then began rapidly removing his clothes.  
First his hat, then his medallion, then his shirt, pants and boxers.

Sandra stared with eyes full of lust at her sons limp four inch cock.

Sandra said "Now time to make you hard"  
She grabbed her sons cock and began stroking it making Ben23 moan "Oh mom yes"

Ben23's cock soon grew hard and grew to 8 inches.  
Sandra said "Good boy grow for your mother"  
She breathed on his cock making it twitch.

Ben23 said "Mom please stop teasing me"

Sandra said "Beg beg me to suck you off"

Ben23 said "Please mom please suck my cock"

Sandra said "Good boy" and took his cock into her mouth.

Ben23 gasped and said "Fuck yes!"

Sandra nibbled on her sons cock and swirled her tongue around it and occasionally teased his cock's slit with her tongue.

She fondled his balls gently stroking them and making Ben23 buck his hips into her mouth.

After a few more minutes of this Ben23 yelled "Mom I'm cumming!" and he shot his load into her mouth.  
Sandra gagged at first but managed to swallow it all down.

She pulled Ben23's cock out of her mouth and smiled "Your cock is delicious as always my son, now its time for you to drink my milk"

She held up her breasts and fondled them.

Ben23 licked his lips and said "I was getting thirsty!"  
He grabbed his mother's breasts and fondled them making Sandra moan.

Ben23 said "Eenie meenie minie moe which one of you should I drink from first"

Eventually he selected the left boob and placed his mouth around the left nipple and began sucking, drinking his mothers milk straight from the source.

Sandra closed her eyes and moaned and stroked her Son/ boyfriends hair.

She said "Good boy drink momma's milk get the nutrition you need"

Ben23 was enjoying both the sensation of having his mothers sexy nipple in his mouth and the taste of her milk.

And while he was drinking milk from her left breast, he fondled her right breast.

Sandra soon became wet from the pleasure and arousal and her wet pussy soaked the bed sheets.

Ben23 then drank her left breast dry and so he switched to her right breast and began drinking from there while fondling her left breast.

Sandra moaned "Yes yes drink from me"

It wasn't to long before Ben23 drank her right breast dry too.

He stopped sucking pulled away and burped.

Ben23 said "Your breast milk is as usual the best milk I've ever drank and my favorite!"

Sandra said "That makes me so happy and you're quite a drinker if my breast milk was alchohol you'd be drunk!"

Ben23 laughed "I guess you could say I'm a breast milkaholic!"

Sandra then lied down and spread her legs "Its time for the grand finale, stick that amazing weapon of mass orgasms inside me!"

Ben23 happily said "Your wish is my command mom!"

He guided his 8 inch long hard on to his moms pussy and with a thrust penetrated her.

Sandra shrieked in pleasure.

Ben23 then began thrusting.

Sandra said "Yes! You're the best son in the world! You're the sexiest son in the world! Your cock is the best!"

Ben23 while thrusting said "You're the best mom in the world! You're the sexiest mom in the world! Your pussy is the best"

Sandra said "Deeper please! Oh that's the spot!"

Soon the incestuous duo were on the verge of Cumming.

Sandra said "Cum inside me fill up my womb with your sperm!"

Ben23 shouted "Yes ma'am!"

And with one final thrust he ejaculated inside of Sandra.

They moaned in pleasure as they rode out their orgasms together.

Ben23 then pulled out.

The two now exhausted got underneath the covers and Sandra said "Goodnight my handsome son"

Ben23 said "Goodnight my sexy mom"  
They kissed, snuggled and fell asleep.

AUTHORS NOTES  
Well what do you think?

The reason why I have Ben23 in an incestuous relationship with his mother because it's a written pairing I've never done before and I wanted to try an incest pairing as an experiment!

Please leave a review!


End file.
